


GOT7's Feline Line

by orphan_account



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cat/Human Hybrids, Cats, Denial of Feelings, Domestic Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Grooming, Hybrids, M/M, Multi, Possessive Behavior, Scent Marking, Speech Disorders, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, grumpy jaebum, jaebum is too stubborn to admit bambams kinda cute, just when theyre feeling extra feline ig, not all the time though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-04 20:52:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15849147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: JYP had made a controversial decision to add two cat hybrids to the company's new boy group, GOT7. One of which, Bambam, is outgoing and cheerful, the other, Im Jaebeom, being grumpy and introverted. Jaebeom can't stand the younger feline, and the latter doesn't understand why his hyung hates him so much.tl;drA plotless fic revolving around GOT7's life with one half-kitten and one half-grumpy-adult-aggressive-cat.Contains mostly fluff and (fluffy) angst, most likely no smut unless it's highly requested. Inspired by a series of drabbles written by an author I can't currently remember the name of.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an introduction to cat hybrid bambam's personality and his relationship with the other members, featuring yugbam fluff.

Bambam was lying shirtless on the black leather couch in the lounge of the dorm, which all seven of the boys shared, sunlight peeking through the open blinds and shining on the feline's stomach, one slender hand curled over his eyes, claws retracted, of course, the other arm drooping off of the side of the sofa mimicking his leg, also flopping over the side. His tail flicked back and fourth graciously, while the black ears that perched on-top of his head were smushed gently against the leather. On their days off, when Bambam wasn't whining at the other members for attention and pawing at their faces obnoxiously, the feline boy would spend his free-time relaxing in the same position. Sometimes it was in Jinyoung or Mark's lap, Jinyoung usually reading a book while Mark would be scrolling through his phone, rubbing the Thai's stretched stomach or stroking the tufts of hair and fur on the top of his head. Bambam had always been the one of the two hybrids in the group that was extra needy and affectionate, definitely over-energetic at times, but that fact was mostly due to his age of kitten status. In cat years, that is, although he was still the second youngest in the group, human-wise. Yugyeom, the youngest, only by a few months, was Bambam's best friend and the first member of the group he fully opened up to. He was quite shy, shockingly, at the beginning of GOT7's formation, but it was surprisingly easy to open up to the younger boy, due to the fact he was as energetic and needy as the hybrid.

Yugyeom pressed the numbers into the keypad lock on the front door, earning an ear twitch from the feline. The hybrid's ears perked up at the noise, hand sliding away from his grey eyes. He heard the sound of the doorknob turned, and found himself scurrying to the door and erupted into loud squeals, both in korean and in  _meow_ 's. He pulled the younger into a bone crushing hug.

" _Gyeomie!"_ Bambam purred, quite literally, cheerful grumble sounding from his throat. "I missed you  _so much!_ " He exclaimed, standing on his tippy-toes with his arms wrapped around the poor maknae's neck. He grinned, purring loudly, and repeatedly rubbed his cheek into the younger's face. He nuzzled his nose into the crook of Yugyeom's neck. "Don't  _ever_ leave me  _ever again!"_ Yugyeom giggled at the boy's sickeningly-precious clinginess - and the fluffy tail curling around his leg. He raised a hand to stroke the feline's ears.

"I was gone for, like, twenty minutes, Bammie." He teased playfully, pinching the kitten-boy's side. Bambam's ears flattened at the action, purring momentarily pausing before it started up again and he continued to rub his face into the younger, marking him with his scent. The Thai boy had always been quite clingy, and if Yugyeom didn't know better, he would have thought that the older was actually a puppy hybrid, not a kitten. 

"Wehw don' heaf effer 'gain." He mumbled into Yugyeom's shoulder, the latter squishing his face and raising an eyebrow. Bambam pouted, lifted his head. "I said," he huffed. "Gyeomie don'... leave ever 'gain." 

Yugyeom let out a loud, probably obnoxious, laugh, the feline flattening his ears and dropping his tail between his legs, eyebrows furrowed and bottom lip jutting out. Being half _literal_ fucking  _cat_ really made for some golden aegyo. The older boy cocked his head to the side. "Gyeomie no...no- don' wan' be with Bam?" He asked the younger, stepping away.

"Aish, it's not that, I'm just laughing because you're fucking cute." Yugyeom said softly, reaching out slowly before wrapping his arm around the feline's waist. The boy huffed in response. "Not cu'e. Angry tiger." The feline whined, which didn't help his case, before making a pathetic  _growl_ noise and sinking into Yugyeom's arm, letting the younger pick him up. Bambam wrapped his legs around the younger's waist, tail swiftly moving to one side before flicking back to its previous place. 

"Beomie? Where?" Bambam asked, scrunching his nose and placing his hands on either side of Yugyeom's face.

"Jaebeom? He went out with Jinyoungie." 

Bambam flattened his palms, squishing the younger's cheeks. "Bammie don't like Beomie." He furrowed his brows, and Yugyeom sighed.

"I know, but that's just because you two kitties are, like, total opposites. Besides, aren't cats supposed to be quite solitary?" Yugyeom asked matter-of-factly, peeling the feline's  ~~paws~~ hands away from his face and walking towards the couch. He relaxed his hold on the hybrid, but whined when the older tensed up and dug his claws into his shoulders. "Fuck, Bambam! That hurt," he whined, and the hybrid frowned before nuzzling Yugyeom's forehead with his nose, then rubbing his cheek against it. "You have to let me put you down. You may be half-cat or whatever, but you still are heavy as  _fuck."_ Bambam pouted, but withdrew his claws and relaxed, allowing the younger to place him back on the leather surface.

"No like Beomie. Bam  _love_ Gyeomie." The older mumbled, instantly climbing into the human's lap when he sat down. He purred loudly, curling into a ball with his head on Yugyeom's thigh. Yeah, the position seemed comfortable to a full feline, but it was kind of awkward in Bambam's case, long legs awkwardly entangled with the younger's other leg. The feline was quite stubborn, though, because he refused to move from his warm and comfy spot on the larger boy. He liked to cuddle Yugyeom the most because he was always warm and quite larger than the hybrid, it always made him feel small and secure when he was in more of a kitten-mental-form instead of being more verbal and human-functioning. 

Yugyeom grinned at the feline's statement, and chose to ignore the heat rising to his cheeks. He had always been quite open about his crush on the older, as the hybrid never seemed to mind. None of the other group members did, either, except for Jackson, who whined out a " _But why not me? I'm cuter!_ " when he found out. He and Bambam never did anything physical besides cuddling and holding hands occasionally for fan service or just when Bambam was being his normal kitten self and his tail was busy wrapping around some other member's tail, and Yugyeom didn't really mind not being in a romantic relationship with the boy. It would be quite nice, yes, to be in a relationship with him, he liked him a  _lot_ , but he was happy and content with their current friendship and moments like these where the kitten was curled against his body and purring softly. He always felt his stress float away with ease. Whether that was the result of the boy's cat-ness, or Yugyeom's undying love for him, he didn't know.

He found himself drifting off, and before he could stop it, Yugyeom was fully asleep. He was far too out of it to realize when the older had eventually climbed out of his lap to pull him into his own, too far gone to notice when the hybrid pressed multiple soft kisses to different spots in his face and whispered little  _I love you_ 's. He didn't mind it, though, when he woke up in the morning to the soft purring rumbling in the chest of the kitten beneath him, long-furred tail curled protectively around the younger. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bambam wants to play, but Yugyeom's tired.

Bambam jolts awake suddenly, purr coming to an abrupt halt. A meow, somewhat representing a bird chirp, erupts from the boy's throat and he leaps away from underneath Yugyeom after accidentally digging his claws into the younger. He leaps across the room, flops onto the carpet and starts rolling around. The younger groans and lifts his head. He pouts.

"What the  _fuck,_ Bambam?" Yugyeom whines, voice deep and scratchy from sleep. The latter quickly scrambles to his knees, leaning back on his heels. His eyes glow a beady yellow in the dark. He stares back at Yugyeom. The younger huffs, flopping back against the couch and squirming to press himself further into it. "You are  _so_ weird." Bambam pouts, and crawls on his knees to the edge of the couch. He presses his nose into Yugyeom's palm before he pushes his cheek against it, scent-marking the hand of the younger whilst simultaneously removing it from his face. Yugyeom opens one eye. He sighs dramatically, reaching out to stroke the messy hair between Bambam's cat ears. "What do you want -  _Ow!_ What the fuck?" He whines, pulling his hand away from Bambam protectively after the Thai batted at it, claws scraping against the younger's knuckles. "What's wrong with you? Seriously? It's, like, two in the morning!" 

Bambam blinks and tilts his head as if Yugyeom was speaking nonsense. "Play." He sniffs cutely, jutting out his lower lip. "Please, Gyeomgyeom?" he pleads, moving his face forward to brush his nose affectionately against the younger's. 

"I'm not half kitten like  _someone_ I know. I need to sleep, first, then we can go outside or play video games." He huffs, swatting Bambam away before turning to face his back against the older. Bambam only huffs loudly. 

"Ugly."  Bambam says with a pout and turns away, ear twitching in irritation. Yugyeom was a terrible friend and (partial) owner for not keeping up with the kitten's antics. The feline huffs.  _Fine,_ if he won't give Bambam attention, then maybe one of the others will. He doesn't need the maknae, anyways. 

The second youngest paws at the door of Mark's room softly before turning the knob and pushing open the door, but not without a small struggle. Door's can be heavy,  _okay?_

" _Hyungie~_ " Bambam says in a high but quiet voice, drawing out the  _ie_ for maximum effectiveness. Mark, lying on his stomach, looks up from his phone to the feline. Bambam's hair is a mess, and it looks quite horrid, actually, but the younger's pouty lips and chubby cheeks make up for it. "What're you doin' up?" 

"I could ask you the same thing." Mark replies with a chuckle before clicking the off button on his phone. He notices Bambam isn't wearing a shirt. He frowns. "Bam-ah, you'll get cold. C'mere." Bambam tilts his head in confusion, cat ears flopping to the side, but obeys and waddles towards the older. Mark grabs a random sweater hanging over the foot of his bed, and hands it to the younger. Bambam's face lights up in delight, and he doesn't hesitate to slip the soft fabric over his head. It's a pink mock-turtleneck with an embroidered crescent-moon over the heart, he notices. He also notices the fact that it's much too big for him, flopping completely over his hands and meeting nearly mid-thigh. He raises his hands to show the older and giggles, eyes crinkling. Mark feels his heart melt. He makes a cooing noise, and Bambam scrunches his nose with an exaggerated  _ew_. "Why are you here, again?" Mark teases, and Bambam pouts. 

"Wanted to play. Bu' Gyeomie's boring." He whines, before crawling onto the bed and wrapping his arms around Mark's neck, laying his head on the older's shoulder. The older giggles and shakes his head in disbelief.

"It's literally 2 AM, Bam-ah." Mark sighs. "Bed time. I was going to go to sleep before you came in, actually." Bambam lifts his head up and looks up at Mark, eyes round and ears flopping over sadly.

"B-but..." he begins, and his lip quivers. Mark see's his eyes well up. "I-I jus' wanted to play... and Gyeomie thinks Bammie's weird. Doesn't wanna play with him or be with him." he pouts. Mark ruffles the younger's hair and leans backwards, pulling Bambam against his chest.

"Just sleep here with hyungie, then when we wake up we can play games and eat some yummy breakfast. Okay?" Mark reasons, stroking the younger's hair as he sulks against the older's shirt. Bambam mumbles a small agreement, and curls against the older's side, legs intertwining with his own. 

Maybe the feline wanted to play, maybe he didn't wanna sleep, but with Mark, sleep meant cuddles, and the older was warm and squishy and soft and spoke to Bambam as if he was the most precious thing in the world - how would Bambam be able to fight against that? 


End file.
